The Fight of Our Lives
by FayeValentine00
Summary: T/ P Will their fathers stop their relationship before they even get the chance to begin one?
1. Panic

The Fight of Our Lives

**The Fight of Our Lives**

**By: Faye_Valentine00**

Please review or email me personally at [][1]Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

_(Disclaimer - I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT so don't sue but this story line is my orignial idea (Especially if you like it!)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was beginning to settle into the sky over Tokyo as I sat on the balcony of my apartment with my roommate Ayaka. We just graduated from university yesturday and were finally recovering from the party we had had the night before. Somehow we got on the converstaion about crushes and former flames. After about 2 hours of listing to Ayaka ramble on and on about her former lovers and crushes she suddenly turned to me with a silly grin.

"What about you Pan? We have been roommates for 4 years now and you've never even really dated. I have been very patience about not asking but now that we'll be leaving soon, I am dying to know. What kind of guys do you go for?"

I felt a warmth spread into my face and I knew I must be blushing but I could not help it. I mean, how could I tell Ayaka that the reason I didn't date was because I could never be in an honest relationship with a man who didn't understand me or my family. I guess thats the reason I never tried anymore was because everytime anyone found out I was just a little different or powerful, they ran in fear. It was bad enough that grandpa is "Mr. Satan" but it they knew my father was one of the "Golden warriors," well I might as well just lock myself up because everyone would be too afraid of me. It had taken a lot of courage to try to build a normal life around my powers but so far I was doing okay and I don't want any guy messing up what I have worked so hard for, just to be dissappointed in the end. It simply wasn't worth it, although love did appeal to me... alot.

"Pan?" Ayaka waved her hand in my face snapping me back to attention.

"Huh?"

"You zoned out a minute. Are you gonna answer me or what?" The mischievious glem in her eyes scared me a little.

"Well... I guess I like guys who are nice, strong, and st..." My voice was cut of without my even thinking. For the first time in years, I felt a ki stronger than I had ever felt before. It spiked dangerously before fading but it remained strong. I knew it wasn't Dad but who else could be that strong?! 

"Pan?!" Ayaka looked concerned. "Whats wrong? Are you okay?"

I was already out of my chair and running to the phone silently praying that Ayaka did not notice the super speed I used. "I have to call my father. Its fine. I... uh... just remembered something. Thats all."

I picked up the phone and dialed as fast as I could. It rang and rang. After the 9th ring I hung up and the knot in my stomach was almost enough to double me over but I had to try Bra. Maybe she knew but her phone just rang and rang as well. Then it hit me and I ran to my day planner looking though the phone numbers till I found what I was looking for. It was Trunks cell phone for emergencies only. He never used it so if it rang, he should be alert enough to answer. Please Dende, let him answer!

I dialed as fast as possible and I did not even notice Ayaka beside me. The phone rang twice and when it was answered, I was immediatly answered but shouts of voices I had known all my life. Mostly Trunks, Dad and Vegeta but I could swear that I heard Mom, Uncle Goten and Bulma too, among other unclear voices.

"What!?" His voice was harsh and strained and it brought tears to my eyes. The sounds on the other end of the phone were clearly a battle. It had been so many years, why now.

"Trunks?" I tried to keep my voice steady but he knew me better than that.

"Pan?!"

"Yes." I could barely talk. I just wanted to cry. This could not be happening.

"Oh thank Dende! Pan! Stay where you are! DO NOT come here. Do you hear me?"

"Whats happening Trunks?!"

"It will be okay... just stay there safe. Promise m-" His voice was cut off and I heard all the air escape his lungs, as if he had been punched in the gut.

"TRUNKS!" The terror just jumped out of my mouth before I could stop it. I waited on the phone a moment before I heard it go dead. This was unreal. It could not be happening. I was frozen a moment before I realized that Ayaka had wrapped me in a big hug. She may not understand but she knew I was afraid.

"I have to go Ayaka! Please don't tell anyone about this okay? I will explain later! I promise!" I gave her a quick squeeze and flew off with a shot out the window leaving her speechless in my wake.

Without so much a looking back I flew towards home. It had been about 4 years since I had flown but I guess you never forget how because I don't think I had even flown that fast before. I was saying silent prayers the entire way home but when I got to Capsule Corp, I was completly unprepared for what I saw. Death and distruction was everywhere. Bodies lay strewn through the street but it looked like the battle had subsided for at least a little while because no one outside moved. I quickly made my way to the main hall of the Capsule Corp offices that had not been destroyed and stepped inside.

"Mom, Dad?" I walked further down the hallway, past deserted offices and empty break rooms. "Bulma, Trunks?" I tried to sense for ki but either they were keeping thier kis low to keep from getting detected or -. No. I could not start thinking like that. There is no way they were dead. They were just hiding and I have to find them. "Bra, Uncle Goten, VEGETA!" I started to panic. I guss maybe yelling to Vegeta for help should be the definition of panic but for some reason, his name made me feel a little better. I was about ready to give up and try another building when I heard a noise behind me. My whole body went stif and I turned slowly to met what I was sure was my end.

To my surprise, Dad was standing in front of me with what I swear were tears in his eyes. "Pan?"

I could not talk, so I ran to Dad and threw my arms around him. Thats when I realized that he was bleeding... badly. "W-what happened?"

"We were attacked. Lower your ki and follow me. I'll explain everything when we get to a safe place." He gave me one more quick squeeze and it seemed like he was trying to make sure I was really there. I followed him down 2 flights of stairs and into a secure room that looked, from the outside, almost like a safe. When we entered the room and lay eyes upon my family and friends I was shocked and sickened. Nothing could have prepared me for this and tears instantly welled up in my eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Okay... do you like this story? I hope so. Please review and tell me what you think. The next part should be up in a day or 2 so keep reading and enjoy!)

   [1]: mailto:Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com



	2. Realization

The Fight of our Lives

**The Fight of our Lives**

**Chapter 2**

BY: Faye_Valentine00

[Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com][1]

_(I don't own this stuff. Only the orignial storyline is my idea. The Dragonball series belong to alot of other rich people!)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I quickly wiped the tears out of my eyes as I stepped into the room. The first people I saw was my mother and my grandmother hugging and crying. They didn't see me so I ran over and wrapped my arms around them. They threw their arms around me as well, giving me hugs and kissed. I sat there for a long time in their arms trying to realize the full impact of the sitsuation I was in. When I stepped away from them I actually took the time to take in all of the horrors around me.

Immediatly to my left Dad sat next to mom looking deep in though. The blood seemed to have stopped flowing from his wounds but he still looked as though he had been hit by a truck. Next to him were Mom and Grandma who, besides a few minor scraps on my mom, were fine. For the first time in my many years, I really wished that my grandfather was here again. 

I spotted Bulma leaned up into Vegetas chest crying silently. Vegeta was beat up pretty bad too but he looked really upset. Thats when I saw Bra and Goten. Goten has his arms wrapped protectivley around Bra from behind, having her back tightly pulled into his chest. Both of there faces were tear stained as they had a hypnotic stare into one of the regeneration tanks. They hadn't even seen me yet.

Suddenly my stomach clenched as I remembered my phone call to Trunks. He had been hit when he was trying to tell me to stay at home and the connection had been lost. My eyes scanned the room frantically trying to find Trunks in the flood of bloody, nameless faces shoved into the room. Then realization set in as I realized Trunks was no where in the room. Then my mind flashed back to Bra, Goten and the regeneration tank. I feel large hot tears flowing from my eyes as I walked slowly towards the tank. Each step felt like my knees would give out at any time but I set the tank in my sights and forced my legs to take me there. I walked up behind Goten and Bra and they didn't even notice me.

When I got close enough to see in the tank, I saw what I hadn't even wanted to imagine. His lavender hair was floating freely in the water and his face looked so peaceful. My head felt as though it was going to explode. My whole body began to shake and I heard someone scream "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Then I realized it was me. That was the last thing I remembered before everything went black.

~~~~~

I woke up to the sound of voices in the room. "Do you think hes gonna make it?" Gotens voice sounded more unsteady then I had ever heard it before.

"I don't know. We'll have to wait sniff and see." Bulma was crying, that was obvious by her voice. "I think Pans waking up."

I wiped my eyes and I pulled myself into a sitting position. Arms were immediatly tightly around my neck and hot tears rans onto my shirt. "PANNY! I am so glad you are here safe." Bras voice cracked as she spoke but we held each other there like there was a joint lifeline between us. 

"Its all my fault Bra. sniff I distracted him. Its all my fault!" I felt hysterics rising up into my chest as I spoke but the words just came spilling out. "If I hadn't called, Trunks would be fine. Its all my fault. Is he gonna be okay?" I ripped Bra off of me and held her at arms length. "Is he gonna be okay?" I knew my voice sounded desperate when I stared right at Bra. "Please tell me the truth."

Tears immediatly started to flow as Bra looked at me but this time her look was one more of sympathy then of her own pain and worries. "I'm so sorry Panny. I... I wish I knew. Don't blame yourself. I know you'd never do anything to harm him ...or put him in harms way. You... You love him. You'd n-never do anything to hurt him."

Bra had always known that I had a soft spot for Trunks that went well beyond friendship but I'd never been able to admit that. Just now though, I did not have the strength to deny anything. Then I got mad. Ever since I was a little kid and forced grandpa and Trunks to take me to space.... actually even before that when I was 4 yrs old and fought in the worlds tournament, I have alway been a fighter but right now in this moment I just wanted to curl up and hide. Whenever I had to fight, Trunks has always been right behind me. His support of me and faith in me always got me through the fear but now he was not here and it was all my fault.

I jumped out of bed toppling Bra of the bed, who was caught by Goten at the last moment before hitting the ground. I stood solid and watched as Uncle Goten put Bra down and turned to me. "I have to fight!"

He looked as though he was going to object when I felt a hand on my shoulder and a deep voice spoke before Goten had a chance. "Then you will fight. Go get ready, we leave in half an hour."

I turned around to see Vegeta looking at Goten, just daring him to object. Then he turned to me and forced a tight smirk to me. He patted me on the head and without another word, went back over to Bulma.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Next chapter... FIGHT! But who is the new enemy? Keep a look out to see. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.)

   [1]: mailto:(Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com



	3. Fight

The Fight of Our Lives

**The Fight of Our Lives**

**Chapter 3**

By: Faye_Valentine00

[Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com][1]

_(See earilier disclaimers because I still do not own these characters, just the original story! Thanks!)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I spent the next 30 minutes with Bra and Uncle Goten making our way to Bras room and finding me some more comfortable clothing for me to wear. We settled on some old stretch shorts and a baggy t-shirt that Bra had. Goten laughed at me and told me I looked like my mother had when she fought in the Worlds Tournament before she married Dad. When I met back up with Dad, he took us to a seperate room to discuss fighting tactics.

Upon entering the room, I saw many people that I had not seen in years. From left to right, I saw Mom, Bulma, Grandma, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, 18, Marron, and in the far corner stood Vegeta. Dad, Uncle Gotan, Bra and I stepped into the room and had a seat among the others before Dad began to speak. "Does everyone now know who we are dealing with here?"

"I-I thought he was dead. Trunks, Krillin and I..." Uncle Goten looked like he'd seen a ghost and as I scanned the others faces, it appeared that they all felt the same way.

"But hes back... again." Surprising Mom spoke up. "We have to get rid of him now. He's caused to many problems over the years already."

I started to get mad. It seemed everyone in the entire room except myself and Bra (assuming the confused look on her face said as much.)

"We have to assume that he attacked Trunks first as a measure of revenge but we all know he is looking for Dad. With Dad not here, we have to do this without him." It was amazing to watch the strongest fighters in the world listen to Dad with such undivided attention.

Finally I burst. "WHO?! Who is this enemy that you all seem to be so worried about? If you beat him before, we can do it now!"

"Panny, its not that easy. Brolly is the legendary super sayajin. His power sur-."

My blood froze. I had heard that name before. In fact I had heard it many time growing up. Every once in a while I'd walk thru a room and some of the other adults would be discussing him and the stories I had heard made my blood run cold. Brolly had even caused Vegeta to be paralzed in fear. I found that hard to believe but if everyone said it and they'd survived his wrath, it had to be true. "B-Brolly... you mean THE Brolly?!"

"It seems that way. When he does show again, we'll hav-"

Dads voice was stopped dead in his tracks as we all felt that same ki shoot dangerously high once more and the entire building was shaken almost off of its foundation from another attack. Without so much as another word, Dad, Vegeta, Uncle Goten, Tien, Yamcha, 18 and I all flew out the nearest window.

When I first laid eyes on him, I realized how huge he really was. His stature alone was enough to be intimidating but the strength of his ki and battle aura as amazing. Any other time I would have ran in fear but he had dared to hurt someone I loved and I'll be damned if I let it happen again! I saw him powering up an attack and I watched as another random building exploded taking with it, I'm sure, many peoples lives. I'd fought before but it had been a long time since we had to save the world. I'd never really felt the full weight of the responsiblity of it until that very moment and the feeling was almost suffocating.

Without any warning, I felt Vegetas ki rise and he flew at Brolly with full force. He kicked right at his head but Brolly batted him away like a fly. Then before he even came to a stop, Vegeta released a long stream of ki attacks, causing Brolly to do nothing but laugh. When the smoke cleared, nothing had even harmed Brolly and he just stared at Vegeta as if he were a harmless gnat. Then with barley more than the flick of his wrist, Vegetas body was thrown into one of the buildings, crushing it and burying him under the rubble.

"Vegeta!" My scream was not even audiable over the war cries of the other Zi fighters as they moved into attack... and I was right behind them. I watched as one by one my friends and family were batted to the ground until before I knew it, Brolly was staring right at me and I was the only person in the air. 

I heard a sick laugh cut through the air and it took it second to realize it was Brolly. He flew up on me quickly and grabbed me by the throat. I had been expecting a kick or punch or god forbid even a ki blast but he held me by the throat and just laughed. Holding me above me family and friends like a trophy. I kicked and punched, connecting several times but his grib did not loosen once. I felt myself losing conciousness quickly and I knew I only had a few more seconds before I passed out.

I thought I felt a familar ki near me and I saw a blur behind me but my vison had become too blurry to make anything out just then. Then I heard the voice and my heart skipped a beat.

"FINAL FLASH!" The ki blast hit Brolly square in the back causing Brolly a momentary lapse of attention and he dropped me. I felt myself falling to earth but I was too weak to even stop myself. Thats when I was caught by powerful arms that took me to saftey near my father.

When he put me down, the tears already sprang up in my eyes but I turned around slowly to make sure it was real. "Trunks!" I threw my arms around him and kissed his cheek lightly, without even thinking. It had been okay to do that when I was little but now that we were oler, it was a little different. Now suddenly my whole outlook on this fight had changed. Trunks was alive and here! He has always been my support and with him there I had always overcome my obsticles. Now with Trunks here, I felt as though I could do it again.

He hugged me back and stroked my hair a bit then pulled me away and I could have sworn that I saw a slight blush in his cheeks. "I'm glad you're safe but I told you to stay home." All I could do was grin sheepishly till I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and we looked up to see Dad and Vegeta standing right in front of us. Dad did not look to happy as he eyed Trunks a moment before he wrapped me into a hug and thanked Trunks for saving me.

Without any warning, Trunks' eyes went black and he collasped to his knees, cluching his stomach. It was obvious he was not okay. But why had he come. It could not have been just to save me, could it? Regaurdless, I leaned down and put his arm over my shoulder and helped him to his feet. "We've got to get you back to safety."

"Yes, we'll need you later." Dad still had that strange look in his eyes as he looked from Trunks to me and back again. "Pan, help him back and then find us after he is settled. Be safe." He gave me a quick hug and flew off. Vegeta just smirked evily from me to Trunks and flew off too.

"Are you gonna be okay to go back?" Turning to Trunks, all of my attention back on him.

"I'll be fine." 

It took a while but after making several trips to let Trunks rest, we made it to Capsule Corp and Bulma and Mom helped me put Trunks to bed. As we were walking out of the room, I heard Trunks speak. "Pan, wait."

After the others left I closed the door and walked over to Trunks.

"Wait a minute... we need to talk."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What Trunks want to talk about? How are the Zi fighters going to fight Brolly off this time? Will they win? Will Trunks be okay? Find out this and more on the next "Fight of Our Lives!"

(Do you like it? Huh, huh? Let me know. You opinions mean everything so please please review! Thanks a million, Sarah *Faye_Valentine00*)

   [1]: mailto:Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com



	4. Rage

The Fight of Our Lives

**The Fight of Our Lives**

By: Faye_Valentine00

[Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com][1]

_(Disclaimer - I don't own Dragon Ball, DBZ or DBGT)_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

How are you all liking this story? Please let me know. Your reviews mean everything to me and if you hate it or LOVE it, let me know okay?!

Thanks... Sarah

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pan... We need to talk." His gaze was so stern and serious, I began to get really frightened about how hurt and mad he really was.

I approuched the bed slowly but stayed a step away just so he would not be uncomfortable with me being too close. I wanted to lay down next to him and curl up into his arms and pretend like he was fine, we were all safe and none of this was happening but with the look he has on his face at this moment, I am sure he's kick me off the bed and look at me like the crazy little brat he'd always known.

He patted the bed next to him and faced a less pained smile onto his face. "Have a seat." I sat down quickly but I was totally rigid. Why, when I knew my father and our friends were fighting to save the world, did I have to urge to just spend time with Trunks? I felt as though the rest of the world melted away, while I sat on the edge of Trunks' bed exchanging stares with him.

"Um... W-What did you want to talk about?" I tired to pull my thoughts together but I don't think it helped because I sounded more like a little girl trying to talk to a new boy for the first time, then I did a woman talking to a man she had known her entire life.

Without warning, Trunks placed his hand over mine and smiled. "I thought I told you not to come."

I felt the warmth grow up into my face as he smiled. "I know. I'm so sorry." The guilt set in and I felt my eyes well with tears. "Its all my fault that you got hurt. If I had not been distracting you..."

He leaned up slightly in his bed and placed a finger over my lips sliencing me immediatly. I tried to look away from him out of shame but he placed his hand under my chin, pulling it up to look him in the eye. Without a word, his eyes also misted over as well as he wiped each of my eyes with his thumb. The gesture was so small but the feel of his skin to mine made my stomach so tumbles. Without even realizing what I was doing, I too reached my hand up and wiped his eyes as well. My hand found its way to his cheek.

"I thought you were gonna die. I don't know what I wou--"

There his finger went over my lips again. "Shhhh. I'm fine. We'll all make it though. We've done it before. Remember space?" We both giggled at that. Then I felt his hand behind my head pulling me towards him. Before I knew it Trunks kissed me. It was more like a brushing of the lips but the impact of it hit me deep and when he pulled back sheepishly with a blush highlighting his face. I felt breathless. Part of me wanted to run and hide but a larger part of me wanted to kiss him again. To show him that I wasn't little Pan-chan anymore and to show him how much I really did care.

"Promise me something, Pan-chan." He looked as though he was pleading through his eyes.

I was almost speechless but I managed to squeak out, "Anything."

"Be safe and come back in one piece after you save the world. Is it a problem?"

"I promise." I ran my hand through his hair without even thinking. "Will you be okay while I'm gone?"

He caught my hand and pulled me down to him so our chests were almost touching. "I'll be fine, as long as you come back safe."

"I will. I promise." I smiled.

He pulled me closer and kissed me again but this time it was a more passionate, almost a hungry kiss. "I'll be waiting then. Be safe."

I jumped up and smiled then ran out the door before I lost my nerve. I left the Capsule Corp quickly before anyone could question me about Trunks and my conversation. As I got back to the battle scene, I watched as Yamcha, Tien, 18 and Krillin were struck by a large ki blast sending them flying into a nearby building. Dad and Vegeta were now super sayajin and preparing for a new wave of attacks. 

When my gaze caught up with Brolly, a feeling shot through my body, so intense that I'd never before felt anything like it. The rage was insane. This man had hurt my friends and was trying to destroy my world. How much more was this man willing to do? My whole body began to shake as I felt the rage well up within me. I felt as though I could explode. Thats when I saw Dad and Vegeta attack Brolly. He grabbed one of them in each hand and sent them hurling across town and into a local highrise building. 

That was it! The rage welled in me so strong, I wanted to cry but I could not surpress it. I wanted to take that man, rip his head off and spit down his throat! A primal scream came out of my body that would wake the dead and before I knew what was happening, the air around me turned gold and it took me a moment to realize that I had become a super sayajin!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please read and review! I love to read your comments! Thanks for everyone who reads this story! It makes it worth it!

   [1]: mailto:Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com



	5. Attack

The Fight of Our Lives

**The Fight of Our Lives**

**By: Faye_Valentine00**

[Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com][1]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please review, I am dying to know what you think! Thanks a million! Love

Sarah *Faye_Valentine00*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gold light and lightening flickered all around me as I stared at the man know as the "Ledgendary Super Sayajin." He turned to me quickly when he felt my ki level skyrocket. His eyes shone brightly, with rage written all over his face. All the fear that had one time weighed heavy on my mind had now disappeared. That feeling was now replaced with the rage that I had felt for my friends, family and world.

"Pan! Run!" Uncle Gotens voice cut to me like a knife.

I looked up to see Brolly charging me full force. I froze for a moment watching this feared man charge me with nothing but anger and loathing written all over him. I could not move. My arms and legs felt like lead. I was already feeling a bit tired from using so much energy to turn into a super sayajin but now I felt completly helpless. His punch landed hard into my stomach, doubling me over in pain and tossing my body towards the living quarters of the Caspule Corp building. I was unable to stop but I readied myself for impact. 

The impact never came. Thats when I realized that I had strong arms wrapped around me and I looked up to see my father looking down at me with so much pride I thought he might burst. "Are you okay?"

All I could do was nod sliently.

He stopped flying and pulled me into a big bear hug. "I've never been so proud of you in my life. Becoming a super sayajin is a big responsiblity. You've really worked hard. Now you need to rest."

I hug him gently before I allowed myself to relax. He picked me up into his arms again and held me as I feel out of my super sayajin state and lost conciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up again, huddled behind building rubble. I heard the sound of distant explosions and was pretty sure it was Brolly destroying more of the city. I looked to my left to see Krillin standing guard over me. He turned to look at me with a giant smile and overed a hand to help me up. "Finally awake I see."

"Yes. Thanks for watching over me." I took his hand and let him help me up.

"Hey, no problem. You know, Pan. You're Dad is very proud of you. Even Vegeta is!" His stopped talking a moment and his eyes got a distant, far of look. When he began speaking again, it seemed almost more to himself than to anyone else. "You know your Grandpa would be really proud of you too!"

My heart skipped a beat. Even though I used to get mad at Grandpa Goku alot... especially when we were in space, I still loved him with all my heart and would do anything to make him proud. The best thing was that I did it without even trying. "You really think so."

"Yea. I know so. He was my best friend you know." I felt bad for Krillin. He was starting to show his age just a bit on his face but it was obivous that he'd never lost his humor or his love and admiration for my grandfather. I could only hope that my legacy after I die would be that I tired to live my life as my grandfather had. I know I could never be as good as him but as long as I tired, that was something, right?!

"We should get going." I wiped some unshead tears out of my eyes and I walked out from the shelter that we had been hiding behind. Krillin followed me and we quickly took to the air to meet up with Dad and Vegeta.

"Okay. Welcome back. This is the plan. Pan, Krillin and I are going to do the Kameheha directly at Brolly. If for some reason that it does not work, Vegeta will do Final Flash and we'll see how strong he really is." Dad forced a smile and Vegeta flew off to the east, away from us to await his chance for attack.

I mind was swimming. In other cases, it would look like overkill but in this instance, I was begining to doubt it would be effective. "Do you think it will work, Dad?"

He put his arm around my shoulder and offered a tight smile. "I hope so sweetheart. I really hope so."

He dropped his arm and jumped into fighting stance, looking for the perfect chance to attack. "Ready?"

I powered up as much as I felt I could and Krillin did the same. I wanted to go super sayajin but it seemed just beyond my grasp right now. I prepared me blast and watched Dad who was waiting for the chance to attack. Dad went super sayajin with nothing more that the blink of an eye. He nodded to us and the attack began.

Three voice speaking together rang out through the air.

"KA-"

Brolly turned around to face us, surprise written across his face.

"ME-HA-ME"

His brow crunched up and he prepared his own attack at us.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The two blast flew at each other quickly, looking to of equal size and strength. When they hit, the entire sky lit up and the pop was deafening. The smoke made it to hard to see but I could feel the strain of his attack aganist ours. My only though was to put as much effort behind my attack as possible but I feared it was a stalemate for the time being.

"WE NEED MORE POWER!" Dads yell was barely audiable to us but I knew he was serious. I just did not feel I had anything left in me.

Thats when I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see my grandfather looking the same as always, smiling down at me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(What do you think. Please read and review. It means lots and lots to me!!!!!)

   [1]: mailto:Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com



	6. Victory

The Fight of Our Lives

**The Fight of Our Lives**

**By: Faye_Valentine00**

[Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com][1]

_(Disclaimer - Only the story is mine! :) )_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Do you like the story so far? Let me know! Your reviews mean a lot to me! Thanks again!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Grandpa?!" I keep my power focused on the blast but my eyes were glued on Grandpa. He smiled and put his hand on my head, turning it so I was looking at the fight once more.

Dad sensed a disturbance in my ki and peeked over at me. When he saw Grandpa Goku, I thought he may fall over but Grandpa just smiled to him and Dad smiled and turned back to the battle a little stronger and standing a little taller. I felt Grandpas hand tighten on my shoulder and I wanted to cry out and jump into his arms but I knew I had a job to do. Now with Grandpa here to help, my confidence was beginning to pick up.

"Pan-chan. We need more power. I know you have it so don't be afraid and don't hold back. We need all of power to win!" His voice was firm.

I nodded absently and reached as deep into my soul for my power as was possible and was surprised to find that I did have more power down there, I just could not quite reach it.

"PAN! You have to remember who this man is! He's trying to kill everyone and destroy the earth. You can't let him do that. I know the power is in you. You've already gone super sayajin once. I know you can do it again!"

"OKAY!" I could feel that rage begin to rise up in my chest again. Memories came flowing back to me of my father and my friends being knocked to the ground one by one and beat into the ground over and over again. The more I remembered, the more power I could feel at my fingertips.

"PAN! He is trying to kill you and he almost killed Trunks! How much more will you let him destroy?!"

That was it! My ki flared along with my rage as I remembered the look on Trunks face as he collasped onto the ground after saving my life. I felt that same heat well up in my body and before I knew it, the yellow light surrounded me and I was once more a super sayajin.

"Everyone. We need one more good blast to destroy Brolly! Lets do this!" Dad flashed me and Grandpa Goku a smile.

The grip on my shoulder lossened and I heard my grandfather voice behind us. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAAA"

I saw Uncle Goten stagger over to my side looking extremely beat up and flash a grin to Grandpa before turning and offering his best blast as well. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" The blasts from Krillins', Dads' and my hands brightened with new energy and life!

I felt Brolly attack begin to give a little and hope began to spring up in my chest again.

"FINAL FLASH!" I heard Vegetas voice off to the side and saw his blast heading straight at Brolly.

"HAAAAA""AHHHHHHHHHHH""AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I turned my head to the left, to see blasts coming from 18, Tien and Yamcha too.

With blasts flying at Brolly from all directions, he had no hope. He may be able to take us all out but not all at the same time. I heard a primal scream come from the bright light in the middle of the blasts, then the explosion that erupted was enough to send us all flying in different directions and knocking us out of our Sayajin states.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I pulled myself to my feet and dusted myself off. Surprising to myself, I only had a few cuts and brusies. That, of course, was thanks to all my friends for saving my rear several times. I looked around for Grandpa. "Grandpa? GRANDPA?!" I looked around frantically. It had been so many years since I had seen him and I really wanted to speak to him again. After a few minutes of looking I realized the truth and it hit me hard. I collasped to my knees and cried. Grandpa wasn't back. Had he really been there at all? Had he really come to help?

I did not even hear Dad walk up behind me but when I felt his hand on my shoulder I remained where I was. "It was real Pan. He just could'nt stay but he did come to help. Never forget that, okay?"

I jumped to my feet and threw my arms around my father. "Dad! I miss him!" I cried my eyes out till I had no more tears to cry and I could swear I felt my Dads tears on my shoulder as well. He scooped me up like a baby and carried me home. Normally I would have told my dad that I was a grown woman and a college graduate AND a super sayajin, so I did not need to be babied but right now, laying in Dads arm felt like the safest place to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~

When we arrived back at Capsule Corp, Mom was outside to meet us and after several minutes of hugs and kisses, I had to get away from the group. I made my way out of the room and down the hall. Before I knew where I was going, I found myself standing in front of Trunks bedroom door. 

I stood there several minutes before I pushed the door open slowly to find Trunks sleeping silently in his bed. I stepped into the room as quiet as possible and closed the door behind me. I approuched the bed slowly just watching him sleep as peacefully as ever. I had just been in the fight of my life and all I wanted to do was sleep and pretend like none of it had even happened, at least until tomorrow. Tonight I just needed to forget. 

I saw Trunks eyes flutter open a bit and a slight sleepy smile played on his lips. He held his hand out to me silently and I took it. He pulled me onto the bed and I lay down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me protectively and murmured something I could not quite understand. I curled up to him as much as humanly possible and closed my eyes. I had no clue what Trunks was thinking or what he would say when he woke up in the morning to find me in his bed but at least for tonight I would sleep well and feel safe and that was what I really need right now anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So how do you like the story so far. Please review and tell me what you think of it!

Love

Sarah *Faye_Valentine00*

   [1]: mailto:Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com



	7. Surprise

The Fight of Our Lives

**The Fight of Our Lives**

**By: Faye_Valentine00**

[Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com][1]

_(Disclaimer - This story is mine, the characters are not mine. They belong to lots of rich people!)_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

__

Please review and tell me what you think so far! Thanks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My eyes fluttered open and my heart stopped for a moment before I realized where I was. I was in Trunks' room. I could feel the heat of the sun on my back and I knew it was already late in the morning. So much for leaving undetected before the Briefs woke up. I stayed as still as possible, hoping not to wake up Trunks. The feel of his chest pressed up against my back was more comforting than anything I'd experianced in a long, long time.

"Pan-chan?" His voice was quiet and a bit huskey. It was obvious that he had woken up but to my surprise, he did not sound upset or confused.

"Trunks... I... um... I can explain-" I started to stutter because I didn't want Trunks to think I had barged into this room without an invitation but that was exactly what I had done. So then, how do I explain that I just needed to be held.

I felt his arm wrap tighter around my middle and pull me a little closer. "Please don't."

That caught me off guard but it had a surprisingly calming effect on my nerves. I felt a giggle well up inside me as I thought of my parents and I was pretty darn sure that they were never in a sitsuation like this. When the laughter started, I could not stop myself.

"Whats so funny?" Now Trunks sounded confused and maybe even a little hurt.

It felt as though an alarm went off in my head and I DID NOT want Trunks to be hurt by anything I had done. Without thinking, I flipped over in the bed and found myself in the arms of Trunks. Chest to chest, face to face. The air caught in my throat. He was so sexy. Even more so in the morning. For a second I told myself that I could really get used to this sitsuation but before I could get too comfortable with the idea, I pushed it away again. I will admit that I found Trunks extremley attractive and desireable but it would not last. Eventually it would go back to the way we were before but at least I could enjoy it while it lasts.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about my parents being in this sitsuation. Thats all."

The smile grew on Trunks face again as he looked to me and he started laughing too. "I see what you mean. That would be pretty unlikely. I knew them when they were dating so trust me. I may have been young but I rememeber."

HIs face got serious for a moment before he reached a hand to my face and softly pushed a strand of hair out of my eyes. His eyes searched my face and shoulders before meeting my eyes and resting his hand on my cheek. "You are so beautiful." He murmured so softly that I wasn't sure I had heard him right but I wasn't about to ask him.

I smiled but I could feel the warmth in my cheeks and knew I was blushing. I moved my hand out from under the covers and touched his hair. The lavender locks were so soft as they framed his face. I pushed his hair behind his ear so I could look at his eyes. My hand came to rest on his cheek and our eyes locked and the feeling was intense. I couldn't move. We just stared at each other and my mind began to swim. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted him to say that he was better and that we'd never have to fight again and that he'd take care of me but I knew that was way too much to ask. He was my friend and he always had been. He had been like a family member my entire life but now my opinion of him was changing. He looked more like a man to me, than an uncle.

Trunks smiled to me in a silly way that made me almost laugh. Almost. "How are you feeling today?" I was trying to clear my mind.

"Better today. Much better since I woke up." He smiled devilshly, enjoying his ability to tease me even now.

I giggled at that but then grew serious. "I am glad you aren't mad."

His face changed and grew really serious. "I don't think I could ever be mad at you. You're my Pan." He smiled to me and tightened his embrace, pulling me even closer.

"I'm glad." That was the only lame answer I could come up with but my thoughts were elsewhere. My Pan! I felt my body beginning to shake with excitment. That made the hopes that I had been trying to surpress break free. Maybe there could be a future with Trunks and I. That is, it our parents don't cause problems first.

I felt his hand run behind my neck and he pulled my face to his. Just as his lips met mine, I heard a sound at the bedroom door. We both jumped apart and sat straight up in the bed staring at the person in the doorway. I was a little dizzy from the flood of emotions, mixed with the sudden movement of sitting up but not too dizzy to miss Bulmas face.

"Ummm." Bulmas face was flushed, then she turned red and shock was VERY apparent on her face. She had just walked in on her son and her best friends granddaughter kissing in his bed. "I-I'm sorry!" Bulma composed herself even though it was obvious that she wanted to say more and scooted out the door.

After the door had closed behind her, I heard Trunks laugh. It was quiet at first, then he got loud. I could not help but laugh too. Of all times that morning to walk in, she had to walk in durning a kiss. Not when we were innocently talking but only when we kissed. He moved over to me on the bed and kissed me quickly. "I guess its time to show up downstair. I am sure everyone will know by then."

I nodded my head but I could not quiet keep the dissappointed look out of my eyes because by the time I made it to my feet and around the bed, Trunks had walked over to me and placed his arms around my waist. Without a word, he pulled me into another kiss but this time it was longer and softer. My heart began to flutter as he moved his hands down my back and shoulders. I felt the room melt away as we kissed. All I could think about was Trunks and his arm wrapped around me. I felt my arms squeeze him a little tighter and when the kiss ended, he looked down to me seriously, but the embrace remainded just as tight. "Don't worry Pan. This isn't the end."

My voice caught and I could not talk. I know I had a blank expression but it was simply because I could not comprehend his words. I honestly thought that he'd be happy to get rid of little Pan-chan by now but he had been showing me for the last 24 hours that it was more than that. I just could not bring myself to believe it yet.

He looked a bit concerned at my lack of enthusiasm and he quickly added, "As long as you don't want it to be."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I don't know where the words came from but they flowed out easily. He brushed his lips to mine and I had to tear myself out of his embrace to control myself. "We should get going."

He smiled at me devilshly and smoothed his clothing and hair, then opened the door for me. After he closed the door behind us, we made our way down the hall and towards the living room where all of our friends had gathered after yesturdays battle. The sound was almost deafening as we walked into the room between all the conversation going on but once Trunks and I walked into the room together, looking slightly disshelved and still a bit tired, all the voice stopped and all eyed were on us. It didn't bother me at first, until my eyes stopped on my Dad, Vegeta and Uncle Goten who had all been sitting on the large couch in the corner of the room. They didn't look happy. 

I knew that after all the battles that Trunks and I had been in during our lives, this may just be the hardest on yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Is this fic good? Please tell me what you think. I really like to know what the readers are thinking so please review!

Thanks

Sarah

   [1]: mailto:Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com



	8. Confessions

The Fight of Our Lives

**The Fight of Our Lives**

**By: Faye_Valentine00**

[Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com][1]

_(Disclaimer - Story is mine... the characters aren't so please don't sue me. I am just a crazy/obsessed fan!)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dad, Uncle Goten and Vegeta just looked at us. It was obvious that they all wanted to say something but they didn't dare to just yet. My parents and Uncle Goten had always been supportive of me for my entire life but this was different. They all had know deep down that I'd always had a "thing" for Trunks but he had always seemed a lot older than me. Now being 23 yrs old and Trunks being 34, it didn't seem so bad anymore.

"Good Morning everyone!" Trunks took my hand and my heart jumped into my throat. He lead me into the room and headed straight for our fathers, which was exactly the place I had been trying to avoid. By the time we made it across the room, he was pratically dragging me.

"Morning." Dad forced a smile to me, then turned to Trunks with a questionable look, as if he was not too sure to trust him just yet. I guess I couldn't blame my father. Trunks did have quite a reputation with women but I knew deep down that if we did start something, it would last longer than just a night. I know I had enough of those kind of relationships when I was in college and I was pretty sure that the same went for Trunks.

I didn't realize that Trunks was still holding my hand until I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Wow! Did I miss something this morning?" Trunks and I turned to see Bra, grinning ear to ear and pointing to our hands.

"W-Well..." I was suddenly at a loss for words and Trunks seemed to be as well but he just squeezed my hand and when I looked up at his face, he smiled. It was obvious that we'd go through this together and that helped ease my mind a lot.

Bra looked over our shoulders and I assume that our males family members still looked upset because Bra started laughing. She flashed Trunks a devilish grin that I am sure only he could understand the true meaning of and then she turned to me. Bra tackled me into a hug and when she let me go, she took me by the shoulders and tore me away from Trunks. "You have to tell me everything." She squealed dragging me out of her room and towards her bedroom.

I swear that I heard Vegeta groan and when I looked up, it was just in time to see Goten grab Trunks and practically drag him from the room with a serious expression on his face. I wanted to go and rescue him but I knew that I had my hands full with Bra for at least the next few minutes.

~~~~~

Bra pulled me down the hall and straight into her room, never letting me go until I was seated on her bed. "What happened? When did it happen?! WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME?!" She was yelling now but the huge grin on her face made it obvious that she was just excited.

"Well... it's kind of a long story so..." I tired to talk my way around the conversation but to no avail. Bra cut me off at the pass.

"Oh, can it Pan! You never could keep anything from me so spit it out already." She had always been like a big sister and she was my best friend so I knew enough to know that I'd have to explain everything or she'd never let it drop.

"Well... when I brought Trunks back her to rest after saving my life, we started to talk... and we ended up kissing." Bra squealed with delite but stayed otherwise quiet so I could continue. "He made me promise to come back safely. When I went back to fight Brolly again, I felt the rage well up within me when I thought of how Trunks had almost been killed beacuse of me and that rage allowed me to become a super sayajin."

Bras face went blank and she paled a bit. It was obvious that she hadn't heard that piece of news just yet. "A-Are you serious?"

"Just ask your dad." I smiled proudly now that the full magnitude of the sitsuation was beginning to set in.

"Oh my gosh..." She shook her head to clear her thoughts but then turned back to me again. "Well, what else happened? Its obvious that you're hiding something. TELL ME!" She looked as though she may beat me within a inch of my life if I did not tell her but I just laughed and forced myself to continue.

"After the battle, we came back and everyone was so happy and excited but I was still shaken and exhausted from using so much power. I just wanted to be away from it all for a while so I made my way down the hall and found myself in Trunks' room." Bras shocked face at that moment almost made me laugh but I forced myself to hold it in until she had heard it all. I still wasn't sure exactly how she'd react to the entire story so I dove head first into the conversation, hoping she'd be happy. "I was just watching him sleep so peacfully and he woke up and moved over for me so I laid down and curled up in his arms to relax and we both fell asleep. In the morning, we woke up and lay in bed just talking and to my surprise, we kissed again but right as our lips met, your mother walked into the room."

It took a moment but then Bra started laughing hysterically. "Wait, let me make sure that I understand. You and Trunks were laying in his bed, in each others arms and kissing when my mom walked in the door?"

I know my face was bright red and all I could manage to do was nod my head. Somehow, when Bra explained the sitsuation back to me, it sounded a lot less innocent than it had felt.

Bra was hyperventilating, she was laughing so hard. "I can't believe it Pan. You must have horrible luck. Of all the people to walk in, it was Mom! Even Dad would have taken it better."

I couldn't help but laugh right along with Bra but all the while, my thoughts trailed back to Uncle Goten and Trunks. I was hoping that everything was going smoothly because I knew Dad wasn't going to be as easily to deal with as Bra.

"Pan?" My attention snapped back to Bra waving a hand in front of my face. "Earth to Pan! So are you guys a couple now or what?" I just shrugged. All I really knew was that "this wasn't the end." Trunks' words still replayed in my mind. But was this whole thing a beginning?

"You are so hopeless." She jumped off the bed and pulled me to my feet. "Come on. Lets go."

"Where are we going?" I was so clueless.

"The only place you want to be right now. We are going to find Trunks and Goten." She smiled and took my arm before I could object. She dragged me out the window and we flew straight towards the forest where we felt both of their kis.

"Bra." When she turned to me, I offered her a smile. "Thanks for understanding."

She just smiled and nodded her head in understanding before picking up the pace toward the forest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to everyone who as reviewed, it means a lot to me. I hope more people are reading this then the number who are reviewing but I am really glad that the people who are reading this are enjoying it. That means a lot to me!

Love

Sarah

   [1]: mailto:Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com



	9. Love?

The Fight of our Lives

**The Fight of our Lives**

**By: Faye_Valentine00**

[Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com][1]

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_(Disclaimer - The story is mine, the characters aren't so don't sue!)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We flew fast, through the forest and past my parents house before I picked up on Trunks' and Uncle Gotens' kis. They seemed to be a little higher than normal but that was to be expected if they were mad. Bra and I landed just outside of the meadow in which the boys were standing but it was impossible not to pick up on the tension between them. It broke my heart. Uncle Goten and Trunks had been best friends for longer than I had even been alive and they could even fuse into Gotenks together when they needed to but now as I watched them stare each other down across that meadow, I know I had to do something. I wasn't going to be the cause of the of their friendship. I wasn't worth it.

"Goten... You don't understand. I-" Trunks sounded tense as he stumbled over his words.

"Damn right I don't understand! You've know Pan forever. She was always like our little sister, There is an 11 year age difference, AND she is my NIECE!" Gotens voice and ki were raised. I'd never seen him quite like this and I definetly didn't like it.

"Just look at her! She's not a baby anymore Goten! When are you going to see that?!" Trunks gestured in my direction and I was shocked because I didn't even think that they knew we were here.

Gotens ki rose higher and then I felt Trunks' ki do the same. As if reading my mind, Bra grabbed my arm tightly. "We have to stop them."

"I know." Just then, I heard Goten mutter something under his breath and then lunged straight at Trunks.

Without thinking, I tore myself out of Bras grasp and flew with all the speed I could muster trying to jump in between the boys before it got out of hand. Just as I jumped in the middle of the boys, Uncle Gotens punch (Which was dirscted at Trunks) landed square into my stomach and I had not been ready. The pain cut through me like a knife and I crumpled to the ground immediately, cluthing my stomach and gasping for breath. I honestly don't think that Uncle Goten knew quite how strong he was.

I heard Bra scream out and Trunks and Uncle Goten yelled my name simultaneously. I couldn't move. I knew Uncle Goten had to feel horrible but it wasn't his fault. Maybe if the boys had just fought it out like they had when they were kids, everything would have worked out just fine but this made things a little more tricky. I could tell Trunks was mad at Goten by the string of curses pouring from his mouth and I knew Uncle Goten really was upset because he was dead silent.

I felt two strongs arms wrap around me and pick me up like a child. I looked up to see Trunks looking down at me with a concerned look in his eyes so I forced myself to smile at him. I looked over to Uncle Goten who just looked towards me with a devestated look on his face but when we locked eyes, he quickly dropped his gaze and looked away.

"Uncle Goten. Please don't be mad." I spoke as loud as possible but the pain still held my voice in a harsh whisper. "Just trust me okay."

I could tell he did not want to listen to anything I was saying. He wanted to stay mad at Trunks just to make sure I was safe and now I was asking him for his approval. Uncle Goten did not look at me at first but after a moment of silence he looked up at me with a blank look on his face.

Trunks still held me in his arms but I could feel his whole body tense aganist me. He was still mad. "Trunks-kun. Don't be mad at Uncle Goten. He just worries about me."

"But---" He started to object but I cut him off.

"It was my fault Trunks. I should not have gotten involved in your fight. Thats why I got hurt. I was being stupid, so you can't blame it on Uncle Goten either. You are best friends and I will not have you fighting over me. It is pointless and it will just make ME and everyone else miserable."

The boys exchanged harsh looks but after a moment, both of their faces turned to ones more of understanding then of hate and anger. Uncle Goten was the first to speak as he stepped over to be and wrapped his arms around my neck lightly so he would not hurt me. "I'm sorry Pan. I know you're the smart college graduate now and I should trust you. I'm sorry... but... just remember that I've known Trunks longer than you've been alive so I should be allowed to have a say too. But... I will trust your decision and I hope you both stay happy. If you can get past Gohan, that is." That last part was a little ominus but I smiled to him anyway.

Trunks looked as though he may drop me right then and there. It was obvious that he had never seen Uncle Goten so serious before. It was starting to creep him out. He looked at me and then back to Uncle Goten and then over to Bra who still stayed huddle by the trees, ready to burst into tears. "Goten. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but it just kind of happened but I am happy it did." Trunks' embrace on me tighted and I suddenly felt incredibly loved. They had almost come to blows over me. It was totally unnecessary and childish but I had to admit and it was a little flattering to know Trunks felt so strongly about me.

"Hey Goten..." Trunks flashed Goten a smile that reminded her of happier times before she had left for college. It was that playful and devlish grin that Pan had remembered only in her dreams. "You should go check on Bra. She looks pretty upset. Maybe you can cheer her up." I could have swore that I saw Uncle Goten blush slightly before he flashed the two of us his famous Son grin and then turned to Bra to try to calm her down.

Once Goten was out of ear shot, Trunks turned to me once more with a look of apology on his face. I did not realize until just then that he was still holding me in his arms so I squirmed a bit and be placed me down gently but kept his arms wraped tightly around my waist. "Can you forgive me for acting so childish?" He made a pitiful little face that made me burst out laughing.

"I think I could forgive you for just about anything." The words simply flowed out of my mouth and I was scared they might have sounded incredibly silly but to my surprise he just smiled and pulled me closer to him. Our lips touched softly at first. He moved to my eyelids, then my ears, placing little kisses all over my face. It was so adorable and I don't think I'd ever felt so loved by a man before. When our lips touched again, we kissed so passionately, I was beginning to get the strong urge to fly him back to my apartment but I knew everyone would find out eventually and I'd never be able to tear Ayaka away from him if she got the chance to finally met the man I had been telling her about for 4 years.

Besides, who's to say that he would even want to go home with me. Just because he liked me and was willing to fight our families just to be able to see me. That was something totally different then wanting to go home together, wasn't it?

"I'm afraid." His words rattled my thoughts and pulled me back to reality. My gaze flew to his face to see him staring at me intensely.

"Of what?" 

"You..." My heart skipped a beat before he continued. "I think I am starting to like you too much.... Is that even possible? I don't want you to think I don't really care because I do. I have for a long time but... but" What the heck was he trying to say? I'd never seen Trunks like this. It was werid. No woman had ever had as much power over him as I seemed to at this moment. His next words came out in a flood. "IthinkI'mfallinginlovewithyou." He turned away so quickly, I couldn't stop him. I just stood there looking like a stunned idiot.

"W-what did you say?" I stuttered but the words came out.

He kept his back to be and I assume he was just afraid of rejection. "I said... I- I think I'm falling in love with you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just a little cliffhanger for you guys!

Thanks for reading so far. I hope you are enjoying the story! I just love Trunks and Pan fics. They are so damn cute! Oh and BTW... I know that Trunks and Pan have big age difference but me and my fiancee are 9 years and 9 months apart and everything is working out perfect after 3 years so I am a firm believer that their relationship could have worked, had they actually had one! Thanks for listening to me rant. Trunks and Pan Forever! Please R&R!

Love Sarah *Faye_Valentine00*

   [1]: mailto:Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com



	10. Happiness

The Fight of Our Lives

**The Fight of Our Lives**

**By: Faye_Valentine00**

[Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com][1]

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_(Disclaimer - the story is mine, not the characters)_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Okay guys, are the chapters too short, too long? Is the story flowing well? Please give me any suggestions or opinions that you might have.! Thanks for reading!

*Faye_Valentine00*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

I felt like Uncle Goten had punched me in the stomach again except this time it was an emotional blow from Trunks and not a physical blow. Not to say that I was unhappy, I was in shock. I had no clue what to say. Trunks was falling in love with me?! This was something I hadn't even allowed myself to dream about since I was 12. My feelings went deep for Trunks. Deeper than I ever had known was possible but was it love? He stood there with his back to me, unmoving. Then I felt a calming feeling wash over me when I realized what had just happened. No man in life, besides family of course, had really loved me. Yeah guys at college said it but this was totally different. My heart began to pound in my chest as tears welled up in my eyes. Thats when I realized that I really did love Trunks. My friends and family had been hurt in battle before but not until Trunks had been injured had I truely felt rage in my heart. I know now that I'd never felt this strongly for anyone before and it was a little scary but it was too wonderful to pass up this opportunity.

I stepped towards Trunks slowly while tears rolled silently down my cheeks and I touched his arm. I felt his body go rigid under my hand but I didn't let that stop me. If I did, I might as well give up on love altogether. Trunks had made the first move and now it was my turn to step up to bat. I pulled him towards me and turned him so he was facing me. We made eye contact almost immediately. When he saw the tears rolling down my cheeks, he opened his mouth to say something but I placed my finger to his lips to hush him.

I took his hands in mine and wrapped them around my waist. Then I stood up on tip toes, squashing any inner fears that I had welling up, and wrapped my arms around his neck. My lips brushed his softly at first, then I pressed my lips to his forcefully. The kiss I placed on his lips was harsh, greedy and hungry and at first he didn't kiss me back. I broke the kiss for a moment so I could look into his eyes and he just stared at me stunned. For the first time in Trunks life, I think I had made him speechless. That only lasted a moment though before I saw a huge smile spread across his face before his arms on my waist tightened again and he lowered his head to mine. We kissed for a long time, seemingly trying to get as much of each other as we could in a public place. When we finally pulled away enough to catch our breath, I flashed Trunks a grin. 

I tried to make my voice sound confident but the words stumbled out of my mouth sounding childish and clumsy. "I love you too Trunks." I felt my face go red hot and I knew I was red as a beet.

Trunks hand stroked my cheek softly and it was hard to believe that this was the same guy that I'd traveled all over the universe with. My whole world had turned a 180 in a manner of two days and I didn't even care. Things suddenly seemed sunny for the future. Before Brolly had appeared, I had no clue what I wanted to do with my life now that I had gradulated college but now it didn't seem to matter now that I had Trunks beside me.

"So Panny. As Bra would say, "Does this make us an 'item'?" Trunks grinned at me stupidly because he knew it was a stupid question but I guess he had to ask eventually.

"I would hope so. You can't just tell me that your falling in love with me and then just leave." We both laughed and it was nice to not have to worry about our fathers for a moment.

"I'd never leave you, Panny." If the statement made Trunks uncomfortable at all, he didn't show it and I was happy. It made my heart flutter to know that I was making Trunks as happy as he was making me. I kissed his lips gently, when I heard a twig crack behind me and turned to see Bra and Goten staring at us from behind a tree. They were both grinning like idiots.

I looked over to Trunks and saw he had devilish amusment flashing in his eyes and I knew what he had in mind. Trunks and I both powered up small ki blasts and sent them fying towards Bra and Goten who flew in different direction laughing and easily avoided the attack. The tree they'd been hiding behind hit the ground with a thud but Trunks and I were already on the prowl. We chased Bra and Goten all through the air above the forest. By the time we landed down by the river near my parents house, we were all hysterically laughing. It felt like old times, and it was wonderful. I really had missed this stuff when I'd been at college.

"Hey Trunks. Mom and Dad aren't going to be too happy with you today." Bra was grinning ear to ear. She always loved to stress Trunks out.

"Besides that obvious," he gestured to me. "What are you talking about?"

She looked from me to Trunks and back again looking completely dumfounded. "You really forgot?"

"Forgot what?" Trunks looked confused and more than a little impatient.

She the look on his face and fled, hiding behind Uncle Goten. "You know that company that you're President of? Whats it called again?.... Oh yeah. Capsule Corp...."

Trunks went white. It was obvious that he had forgotten all about work but he tried to cover his tracks as well as possible. "B-But Brolly blew up half of the building."

Bra eyed him a second. "You think Mom and Dad are gonna care. Its not like its never been blow up before!"

Goten and I both started laughing and after a minute, Trunks and Bra joined in too. The truth of that statement is what had made it so funny.

"Its about time you guys got together. It only took FOREVER!" Bras grin was huge until we all felt two extremley familiar kis approuching us quickly.

"Oh God. Do you think we can run for it?" Uncle Goten looked ready to head for the hills as he looked around for an escape but before any of us could react they were there.

Vegeta and Dad landed right between Goten and Bra and Trunks and I. They were staring straight at me and Trunks looking not too happy. We all stood there. No one knew quite what to say. I knew deep down that nothing they said was going to keep me from Trunks but did Trunks feel the same way about me. His fathers opinion of him meant eveything to him. How would that effect us?

"Papa. Trunks and Pan are perfect for each other and-" Bra tried to defend us. Usually she had Vegeta wrapped around her finger but he just held up his hand and she immediatly shut up.

"Go home and take Kakkorrots brat with you." Vegetas gaze never wavered from Trunks and I as he spoke.

"But Dad-"

"GO!" There was no questioning that Vegeta was serious and Bra knew it. She took Bra Uncle Goten by the hand and they were off like a shot.

Then the stare down resumed. Dad and Vegeta staring at us and Trunks and I standing shoulder to shoulder hoping it would all be over soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I thought another little cliff hanger would be fun. :)

Thanks for all your reviews! I love you guys tons!!!!!!! Please r&r.

   [1]: mailto:Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com



	11. Confrontations

The Fight of Our Lives

**The Fight of Our Lives**

**By: Faye_Valentine00**

[Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com][1]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The stare down went on for several minutes and it was obvious that no one knew what words to say. I knew that this hurtle would be the hardest for Trunks and I. My whole life, or at least part of it, would be laid out in the next few minutes.

Dad was looking at Trunks in a way that didn't tell me anything about his thoughts. Vegetas scowl was the same as always. After a few more moments of tense silence, I couldn't take it anymore and I stepped towards my father.

"Dad? Please don't be upset." I tried to sound confident but I was completley unnerved. I'd never done anything to make Dad really unhappy. At least until now.

His gaze softened when our eyes met. I saw his eyes dart to Trunks and then back to me before I saw his unhappy face reappear. "Upset?... Pan, what am I supposed to be thinking? Trunks is 11 years older than you. He has always been like a little brother to me and hes been like an uncle to you. Then before I knew it, Bulma comes running downstairs and tells your grandmother that she found you two in bed together... and you tell me NOT to be upset?!"

It suddenly occured to me that Dad thought that Bulma had walked into a more obscene scene then she really had. "WAIT! Dad, its not what you think!"

His face twisted into one of complete frustration and annoyance when he turned to Trunks. Before I could do anything to stop him, Dad flew at Trunks and punched him right in the face. Trunks did not even have time to brace for it and his body flew straight into a tree.

"STOP!!!!" The scream escaped my lips immediately. Once I realized that Trunks was laying limp up aganist a tree, I flew past my father and straight to Trunks side.

"Pan. Go home. Let me work this out with your father. I will see you later. I promise." His voice came out in a harsh whisper as he tired to climb to his feet.

I grabbed his arm to steady him. "I'm not leaving Trunks. We're in this together, right?!" I flashed him a tight grin which he returned with a nod. I couldn't have left him alone with Dad, even if I had wanted to escape the sitsuation. I knew that Trunks would allow Dad to beat on him, until he had it out of his system and I'd be damned if I would allow Trunks to be hurt because of me.

Trunks steadied himself and took a step away from me. I felt hands take me by the shoulders and move me aside. Then I saw Dad approuch Trunks again, speaking in a harsh whisper. "What the hell is wrong with you Trunks?! She's my daughter! She isn't one of your nightly bimbos!"

Trunks' head snapped back as though he had been slapped and he met my fathers gaze for the first time. "Gohan, I've known you forever. You should know better than to think that I'd do anything... ANYTHING to hurt Pan!" His voice can out slow and calm but it was obvious that he was fighting to control his ki.

I saw Vegeta watching everything unfold with the same scowl he always had. I didn't know what else to do. Desperate times, call for desperate measures so I got up all my courage and made for Vegeta at a run. I stopped about 5 feet from him and I could see his surprise in his eyes.

"Vegeta! You have to help Trunks!" I was pleading with the man who seemingly didn't care for anybody or anything, but we all knew him better than that.

"No." His answer was firm, simple and impossible to argue with. He glared at me a moment before turning back to watch Dad and Trunks.

I followed his gaze. Until I looked, I hadn't noticed that they were now yelling at each other.

"You'll break her heart! I'd never forgive you!"

"I love her, Gohan! Can't you see that?!"

Dads look softened a bit as though his will had been broken but it was only for a moment. Dads second cheap shot for the day hit Trunks in the stomach. He crumbled to the ground in a heap at Dads feet, gasping for air. I couldn't read the look on Dads face when he turned to look at me.

I looked from Dad to Trunks and back, over and over. I kept feeling angerier everytime. The rage began to boil in the pit of my stomach. I saw Vegeta smirk to my Dad. That was the last straw. I let out all of my frustration in the most unholy scream I could produce. My whole body warmed over with a sensation that was beginning to feel like second nature. Then the rage boiled over and I saw the yellow glow surround me again.

Dad, Trunks and Vegeta all turned to me with shocked faces. (I seriously doubt it was fear.) "I said STOP IT!" My eyes darted to each man with a scowl on my face. I know I shouldn't have power up and I would be lectured about controlling my power later but at the moment, I didn't care.

The rage in Dads eyes seemed to fade as our gazes met and my anger lessened but I didn't power down. He had to know how important this was to me and I had to show him how irrational he was being about the entire sitsuation. Trunks' was one of his closest friends in the world and he was beating him to a pulp!

"Dad, Vegeta. Stop this now." I tired to sound tough but I ended up pleading with them instead. "I am an adult, Dad. How ever much you and Mom hate it, I am a grown woman. I got my education like you and Mom wanted, and now I am just looking for happiness. If you think about it, Trunks is the best choice for me anyway."

Dad and Vegeta glared to each other, then looked at Trunks, obviously confused. I took that as a sign of weakness and powered down before continuing.

"You are right when you say we've always been close, like a family. It would make sense for us to want to be together." Dad flashed me an unamused look but I kept on my train of thought, pacing between all three of them. "Trunks is the best person for me because we are so close. Our families like each other..." I heard Vegeta growl in responce to that comment and I almost started to laugh but instead I continued to talk. "He's smart, handsome, and has a WONDERFUL job.But most important to me, he understands my powers, my family and my heritage. He'd never try to do anything to change that and I'd never want to change it. Nobody could understand me and my family like he does and you know it!"

Dad and Trunks' jaws dropped open, while they stared at me in shock. It was as if they could not believe that I had just made perfect sense out of an unpopular sitsuation. Even Vegetas face had softened and he looked at me with a bit of that sayajin pride of his.

Once I had said my piece, leaving all of my favorite men speechless in the wake, I felt my anger fade away and fatique set in. All the power that I had used to power up, had left me feeling drained. It took everything in me not to pass out from exhaustion. Instead, I collasped to the ground.

"PAN!" Dad and Trunks both broke there silence and started for me at a run. Trunks got to me first and kneeled next to me, picking me up into his arms like child. I looked up to see his beautiful blue eyes looking down at me with concern. "Are you okay?"

I nodded sleepily. "Just tired. I am not used to using up so much power." I grinned and he returned the gesture.

"You'll get used to it Pan. We all feel that way in the beginning. I'll help you." He flashed me a loving smile and for a few moment I completely forgot that our fathers were watching.

"Did I make any sense? Did Dad hurt you?" I suddenly remembered how much Dad had been beating Trunks and my heart jumped with concern. At least the blood had dried, so I knew he'd survive.

He squeezed me gently in his arms. "I'm fine... and I think you made perfect sense, Panny. And you know what?"

"What?"

"You are right. I'll never try to change you. I fell in love with you and I'll always love you just the way you are."

The rush of emotion brought tears to my eyes and gave me enough energy to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his lips softly. "I love you too, Trunks."

I heard a noise behind us and we turned to see Dad looking at us. I could tell his eyes were a bit misty. He looked at me and smiled. "Pan. I'm so sorry. I don't mean to be over protective. It must be your grandmother in me."

I returned Dads smile. "Its okay. We'll survive. I love you, Dad."

We exchanged an understanding look, then Dads eyes feel upon Trunks with an embarrased, apologetic look. "I'm sorry Trunks. I was wrong. Please take care of Pan. I can tell that you truely do love her and I couldn't ask you for anything more than that." He stuck out his hand to Trunks.

Trunks set me on the ground gently, before standing to face my father eye to eye.

"I promise to take care of her." He took Dads hand. Then when Dad pulled Trunks into a hug, tears started to roll down my cheeks. "Thanks, Gohan." The men smiled to each other a minute and understanding was clear in there eyes.

I sensed Vegeta behind me and turned to see him looking right at me. I grinned to him, hoping to see at least a hint of approval in his eyes. (He never was very vocal about anything anyway... unless he was bitching to Bulma.) After a moment, Vegeta smiled at me. An honest smile that I had not seen in years. Then, before Trunks and Gohan turned around, he nodded to me and then took off, flying towards Capsule Corp. My heart leapped with joy and feeling renewed with energy, I jumped to my feet and threw my arms around Trunks neck. 

Dad and him both turned to me with a smile and took a peak for Vegeta. "Where'd Dad go?"

"Home" My grin was ear to ear and Trunks eyed me amused.

"What happened to make you so happy? What did Dad do?" It was obvious that Trunks knew that only his Dads approval could make me so happy so quickly.

"Ask him. I'm sure he'll tell you." 

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Dad smile at us. "Lets go home and calm the women down, okay?"

I nodded and the three of us took off for Capsule Corp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay... Do you think I should end it here, or continue. You, my reviewers, can decide. I hope you are enjoying this. (I hope FF.net is back up so I can post this!) Have a great day everyone!

Sarah

   [1]: mailto:Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com



End file.
